Whoever said Work wasn't Fun?
by LaydeeBear
Summary: Snickers! Sara and Nick processing a car... things get interesting... LAST PART UP! Rated M just to be safe, but nothing very explicit!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is completely random and totally and utterly POINTLESS! Inspired by the fact that Evel was just on TV and for those who HAVE seen it well… enough said really lmao over an hour of George hotness (even if he IS an asshole most of the way through the film – does anyone else think this? Oh and does anyone else think that Sara looks reeeeally good in Season 4 ep 1 and 2? Although I HATE that phone woman who flirts with Rick Grrrr It's Cath or nuthin Brown!)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own em (damn) or CSI (damn). Don't know em (god damn it will my bad luck ever run out?). Never met em either (because if I did I would SO kidnap a certain male CSI) oh I'm not making any profit. Oooh but I DO own this Toblerone ice cream I'm eating (scratch that it's my brother's - oh cruel fate why do you mock me?).  
Nick and Sara probably totally OOC but hey it's FICTION lol.  
**

**Final thing… The rating is for language and because it insinuates uhh 'stuff' : D but it IS NON EXPLICIT! So Please read and review!**

**That said… Suspend your disbelief and ENJOY!**

-

Whoever said work wasn't fun?  
By LaydeeBear

-

_You could SO do your wash on those abs_. Sara tilted her head to the side slightly and narrowed her eyes. You could probably do a lot on those abs, damn it why did he have to be so… She sighed and shook her head; _he really was put on God's green earth for one reason; a distraction for the female form_.

"You know if you Sar if you wanna get a closer look I'm not doing anything after shift"

Sara was mortified that he'd caught her looking. _Okay recover, quick…_ "Yes Nicky, of course, you know how much I can't resist that body of yours."

He laughed, "Hey I know, what can I say? I'm hot."

_You most certainly are._ "And modest to boot." She quirked unbuttoning her jump suit and pulling off the top half as Nick had done, she figured her top was safe for now and wiped her hands on a towel having just washed them. Another laugh, that quite frankly sent moisture rushing to her nether regions. This was not helped by the fact that this damn fine Texan was wearing a jump suit pooled round his waist with only a wife beater on and he was covered in dark smudges that were dirt and motor oil. Hell she didn't mind but god damn did he have to stand so close? It really never failed to amaze her of what an hour processing the underside of a car would do to an already sexy guy.

He draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, "You know what Sidle?"

_Cool, act cool._ "What's that Nick?" She asked wiping her hands still with the towel, more out of nerves than anything else.  
After a brief pause Nick grabbed her face with both hands leaving two huge, black, handprints,

"You got something on your face!" Sara's mouth fell open.

"You ass!" She grabbed for him but he was already round the other side of the car, "Nick I can not believe you just did that…" He was still grinning,

"Well ya better start believing because you are covered in motor oil."

Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, "You are so dead Stokes."

"Oh really?"

"Yup." She nodded grabbing the dirtiest greasiest rag she could. She lunged for him and he dodged her but she straight away ran after him round the car, they did this twice before they found themselves at the back of the garage, Sara had Nick cornered. "Now where do you want it Nicky?" She regretted the words the second they came out and knew her cheeks were starting to go pink, she hoped that the black grease on her face was hiding it.

"Where do I want it?" He smirked. "Now Sara, I never thought you could be so forward." He finished wiggling his eyebrows. She brandished the cloth at him whilst narrowing her eyes in an attempt to look annoyed. He laughed, "Hey man I was only playing."

"So am I." She said evilly, her eyebrow raised.

"Hmm, you know darlin' I can think of a much better game we could play." He added, his accent thick. He would stop soon, Nick knew he was skating on thin ice and that there was probably only so much sexual innuendo Sara could hear before she smacked him. Although he had to admit he hadn't had this much fun at work in ages, he always did have fun working cases with Sara.

This stopped her in her tracks; _He's just playing around, flirting like you usually do._ "Yeah I can only imagine what that would involve, let's see; another woman preferably blonde, a big bottle of tequila, some sexy underwear and you chained to a bed."

He looked surprised, "Well actually I was gonna say no underwear but now that you mention it…"

She whipped him with the rag, "Pig!"

"Oink oink!" Another whip and he was laughing uncontrollably, "Okay okay, I'm sorry I surrender!" Nick moved back slightly causing Sara to follow him but she stumbled over a tool kit and fell directly onto him. "Shit, you okay?" He asked, serious now.  
All she could do was stare up at him,

"Uhh, yeah, yeah I'm sorry…"

Somewhere along the way she'd dropped the rag and both her hands were resting on Nick's chest. He smiled down at her and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear leaving another very small black mark, "Sorry I got a little oil on you."

Sara nodded unable to tear her gaze away, "I uh… that's okay…" She swallowed and looked away only to be stopped by the back of Nick's hand on her cheek,

"You know, you're wrong about me."

"Huh?"

"The woman thing, you're wrong."

She was trying to think back to what she'd said but all she could focus on were Nick's hand on her waist and his other on her cheek, "I was?" He nodded and his thumb grazed her arched eyebrow,

"Yeah, I hate blondes." It was supposed to be an attempt at a joke but neither of them laughed.

"Oh…" She looked down at his chest, where her fingers still hadn't moved and were unconsciously tracing lines over the material. "So uh, what DO you like?" He'd leaned in and he was so close, this lips were near her cheek,

"You." He murmured.

_Oh God. This is NOT happening! Walk away now, walk…_ Sara's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Nick's lips on her neck, she let out a loud breath and found her hands had moved up to his neck drawing him in closer. She sucked an even louder breath in when she felt Nick's hand crawling up her back holding her firmly closer to him. _Shit I have actually died and gone to fucking heaven._ "Uhh… N-Nick?"

Nick broke away from her neck and looked up his eyes were only half-open but she could see his pupils were fully dilated, it was obvious how aroused he was. The fact that she could have this affect on a man had never failed to amaze her but the fact that she could have that affect on Nick Stokes knocked her for six. "God Sar I'm sorry, I should not have done that." He moved his hands away from her and she stood staring at him not sure whether she wanted to run from the lab screaming or jump on Nick and devour him right there and then. She bit her lip and looked towards the door of the garage, the 4X4 they were processing was big enough to cover them but…

She looked back at Nick feeling her legs trembling, she was dreaming, this had to be a dream, Nick had just kissed her neck and told her he wanted her.

_Well if this IS a dream, I guess it won't hurt…_  
Sara had pressed her lips to Nick's before she could think twice about it and was more than pleased when he started kissing her back, his hands finding her ass this time as their tongue's sought each other's out. Her own hands were on Nick's neck pulling him closer to her. They seemed to have gone from zero to frenzied within 10 seconds and they were pulling at each other's clothing (an action which was leaving oil marks and dirty smudges everywhere) and falling onto the floor of the garage, Sara underneath, her legs wrapped firmly round Nick.

"God Sara…"

He broke away and then leaned again to nip at her neck receiving a small noise in return. They were both breathing hard and as Nick spoke Sara could feel the vibration on her neck which only served to fuel her desire for him. She reached up and grabbed his face again pulling him in for another searing kiss and dropped her hands, moving them under his T-shirt. God his skin felt amazing, so smooth and toned. She really felt that nothing she'd experienced had ever felt this good, but when she felt his hand move over her waist and up to her breast; cupping it over her shirt, then felt lips back on her neck and his arousal pressing between her legs, she realised she was wrong.

"Nick…" 

Sara struggled to form the words and Nick's hands were getting more and more involved with her top and seemed to have found their way underneath it pretty easily. "Ohh…" His tongue and lips were moving over her collarbone now, his tongue dipping into the small indent before his lips enclosed over the area.

"HEY GUYS?"

They both froze, Nick stopped his actions and motioned for Sara to shush trying to hear who it was.

"Guys you in here?"

"Hey Rick they here?" The sound Catherine's voice joined Warrick's. 

Nick gently got up off Sara and helped her up; "Uh yeah sorry was just uhh looking at something." He said as he grabbed the dirty rag on the way up pretending to be wiping his hands.

Warrick looked over at his friend and then over at Catherine as they saw Sara stand up also looking extremely flustered, her top covered in oil marks. Catherine smirked and raised her eyebrows, "Looking at something huh?" Catherine asked walking slowly round the vehicle, her arms crossed. Sara busied herself with one of the tools, putting it away as Catherine walked past her, "Damn Nick you really got covered in oil huh? Ruined that shirt." She commented staring Nick up and down and then Sara up and down.

He nodded, "Yeah uhh yeah guess I did." Nick scratched his neck and glanced over at Sara who now both Catherine and Warrick were looking at. He was horrified as he saw a rather large mark over Sara's chest area or to be more precise right over her breast. A mark that he quickly noticed was in the shape of a large hand print. His eyes wide he motioned to Sara to cover it up but it only confused her and made her frown at him, Catherine and Warrick looked back at him suspiciously but he stopped his actions giving them an over the top smile and pretended to scratch his neck again.

With a smirk, Warrick let out a small chuckle, "You uh sure that was all that was going on here?"

Catherine looked back at Sara; "Looks like you got some too." Catherine said motioning to the oil over Sara's arms, she flinched as Catherine looked at the marks on her face, "Hmm they look like prints."

"I uh I'm not sure what you mean," Sara tried.

Catherine moved in closer, "If I took those who's you think they'd be Rick?"

Sara coughed and went to move forwards, "So hey Nick and I are done here." Sara tried desperately wanting to get out of the situation but as she started forward the voice of their supervisor in the doorway made everyone stop mid action.

"Hey guys we're all waiting we ordering out or not?" His eyes fixated on Sara and he took his glasses off moving closer, "Sara is that a hand print?" He asked. Sara stuttered an inaudible answer and touched her face, "Not there." Grissom said, "On your shirt…" He finished. He raised an eyebrow as everyone's gaze fell onto her chest, everyone's except Nick's who was desperately trying to look anywhere but. With his trademark smirk and raised eyebrow, Grissom shook his head, "I don't think I want to know, I'll be in the break room, you guys had better hurry Greg's getting impatient."

-

"Of course it looked suspicious how could it not? Of course Sara really are you that stupid? Of course you're not." Sara shook her head as she walked through the corridors, "Highest IQ in your fucking class and you don't stop to think that maybe the guy with oil on his hands is putting that oil over your clothes, Christ what a moron, what a…"

"Sorry?" She stopped mid walk and looked up to see Brass standing staring at her.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Did you just call me a moron?"

"Huh?"

Jim frowned and shook his head, "Never mind see you later."

She nodded and sighed before walking towards the break room where there was a lot of laughter. Nick was sat at the table laughing.  
_How is it that he can just jump back into things like nothing happens yet everyone looks at me like…_  
As she entered the room everyone stopped laughing but hid smirks.  
_…like I'm a laughing stock?_  
She sighed and held her hands out, "Go ahead say it."

"Say what?" Greg asked looking confused.

She frowned and looked at Nick, who was making cutting motions across his neck, Greg looked back at Nick who stopped his actions quicker than he'd started them once again in favour of scratching his neck. _Master of subtlety._ She thought before looking back at Greg, "Uhh nothing."

Greg looked at Catherine then Warrick and then Nick then back at Sara, "What I miss?"

"Nothing Greggo." Sara smiled sitting next to him thankful that Catherine and Warrick at least hadn't told the young CSI. "So what was so funny?"

Through a mouthful of food Greg laughed and then swallowed, "Grissom's gone on personal business."

"He has personal business?"

"Apparently so."

"In the shape of a blonde female." Warrick laughed.

Sara crinkled her nose up, "Nice."

"Yeah she was." Nick chuckled earning a laugh from Greg and Warrick and an eye roll from Catherine.

At this Sara felt her cheeks flush, she wasn't exactly sure why but hearing Nick say that after what had happened only a half hour ago she kind of felt… maybe it was all just a game to him… She frowned and grabbed some food not looking at Nick even when he spent the next 15 minutes staring at her on and off.

-

"Hey wait!"

Sara walked faster and when she reached the stairs took them even faster; she was surprised she didn't slide flat on her ass. It was probably very wrong of her to be ignoring Nick's shouts, after all hadn't she been the one that pressed her lips to his first? She frowned as she pushed the door open wanting nothing more to go home and…  
…_and do what Sara? Sit there on your own and pretend you have a life?_   
She stopped briefly as the early morning sun that was just making an appearance made her squint. His voice sounded again as she found her vehicle and threw her kit in the back as she went for the door she was forced to stop moving.

Forced by a very solid Nick Stokes.  
She had actually grabbed his hand before she realised that the cold metal of the door handle was now much warmer and a lot softer and also it was now attached to a very hot Texan. She let go quickly and took a step backwards.

"Were you trying to avoid me?" He asked.

As she looked up, Sara immediately wished she hadn't, he was wearing those Aviators a la Top Gun, the first time she'd seen him wear them she'd had to resist the urge to grab him and pull him into a quiet room somewhere. "Umm, no?" She said cursing herself when it came out more as a question. She squinted up at him one eye half closed.

"Mmhmm you sure about that?" He smirked, leaning more against the car door, any hopes of her being able to just jump in and go were now out of the window so to speak. He raised his eyebrows and prodded her stomach gently, his smirk growing.  
She hated how he did that, how he was so sure of himself all the time. Okay that was a lie, she loved it. She loved everything about him.

"I was just…" She frowned trying to think. Maybe she should just talk to him after all they _were_ both adults. When she looked up at him again he had taken the shades off and two soft brown eyes were looking at her, the smirk gone now a slight hint of sadness in his expression.

"I'm sorry about earlier okay? I… I thought you wanted it too…" He sighed and rubbed his hand over his freshly shaven head.

"I… I did…"

Nick watched her for a few seconds, "You want to get some breakfast? My treat?"

"Uh, I'm not really hungry, besides I wanted to get home and shower properly."

"Oh…" He nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll see you tonight?"

"It's uh your night off tonight."

"Oh yeah…" There was a silence between them before Nick pushed hiself off the car and nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night Sara." He gave her a small smile before walking off; both hands sunk deep into his pockets. He looked crushed. Sara felt a sudden pang of guilt and went to call out to him but for some reason her voice didn't want to work. Instead she opened her car door and sank back into the leather seat letting out a loud sigh.

"Sara?"

She looked up to see Warrick stood staring at her, stood between the car and the open door, "Hey Rick."

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing just me screwing my life up again."

He laughed then stopped realising she wasn't smiling, "Hey woah why you say that?"

"I just…" She looked over to where Nick had got into his own car and was sat staring at the wheel not actually bothering to start the engine. Warrick's gaze followed hers and nodded suddenly understanding. "What should I do?" She asked.

This surprised them both; Sara was never one to ask for help, neither was she the type of person to let other people know her feelings very often. She had taken a hard knock from Grissom and Hank and afterwards seemed to have become a blank sheet whom no one could read. "He really likes you Sara." Warrick offered.

She looked up at him then down at her hands, "I don't want to hurt him Rick, he's been through far too much crap over the past few months."

"Well Sara he's not made of glass." He replied.

"I don't wanna get hurt myself…" She finished her voice quiet.

He sighed and leaned against the door looking over at Nick who was now leaning back in the car seat and was messing around with something probably his stereo. "Look I'm not saying he's perfect Sara but nobody ever is, maybe you should give him and yourself a chance, you might be surprised." He rubbed her back as she leaned forwards onto her steering wheel, "Go home and get some rest and I'll see you later, just think about what I said okay?"

-

Nick was confused, Sara had certainly seemed like she had wanted to kiss him, hell she'd even made the first move, but now suddenly he asks her 'out' and she turns him down and goes colder than ice. He thought about it as he sat back into his couch and let the last of his first beer fall down his throat. He reached for another before half draining it and setting it back down on the table and walking towards the bathroom stripping as he went.

The jets of water pounding down on his back helped clear his mind somewhat and also helped to stop him thinking too much, that was until the shower stopped and he had to step out. As he tied a towel around his waist and wandered out into his apartment again he absentmindedly started to scratch at the small scars on his arms that the Fire Ants had left. It was more out of habit than anything but it got him thinking about when he'd been lying in that coffin.  
He'd made a promise to tell her if he got rescued, and he hadn't kept it.  
He let out yet another sigh and sat back down on his sofa grabbing his beer again, his eyes glancing over at the clock, she'd probably just be getting up after attempting to sleep, he could phone her… Before he had a chance to do anything the sound of someone knocking on his door awoke his senses. He stood up and walked towards the front door gulping at his beer again and forgetting that he was only wrapped in a towel.  
He looked through the peep hole, something he'd done ever since Nigel Crane had fallen down form his ceiling one night at his old house. Goose bumps rose on his neck when he focused on the person on the other side of the door.  
He glanced down at hiself again and at the beer in his hand and sighed. _No time like the present huh Nicky?_

-

As the door swung open Sara was prepared to give him a small smile, she was not however prepared for Nick to answer the door practically naked with a beer in his hand and small beads of water still falling down his chest from his wet hair.

"I…" She swallowed hard looking him up and down, her mouth open and snapped shut a few times before he stood aside.

"You wanna come in?"

_This is a bad idea Sidle and you know it, just shake your head, smile and go home._  
She had no idea what she was doing when her legs started to move and pull her in the direction of Nick's front room.

-

**A/N: I decided to stop it there this will probably be a 2 maybe 3 parter… hope it's okay, it's late and I don't have a beta…  
**

**Hated it? Loved it? Don't care? Let me know!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you're still with me – this is proving a wonderful distraction from my Psychology assignment! Anyhou I hope the last part was okay here is the final bit, dunno what I'll do now I need a distraction as Temptation Waits is coming on a leeeetle slow; I kinda crashed head first into writers block…  
**

**Thank you for reviewing so much, I have NO confidence in my abilities and they help loads lol! Also thanks to Tria for the suggestion, (reviews are nice but constructive criticism is always good), hope this ones a little easier to read!  
**

**Enjoy…  
**

Whoever said Work Wasn't Fun?  
Chapter 2  
By Laydeebear

-

"You wanna come in?"

_This is a bad idea Sidle and you know it, just shake your head, smile and go home._  
She had no idea what she was doing when her legs started to move and pull her in the direction of Nick's front room.

-

Sara swallowed noisily as she walked into Nick's apartment and heard him close the door behind her. "So I uhh…" She walked what she felt was a safe distance away from him and then turned round, her eyes immediately falling onto his chest. He seemed oblivious and went about depositing his now empty beer bottle on the table with the previous one.

"You want a beer?" He asked. She shook her head, "Oh yeah you gotta be at work in a couple hours right?" She nodded in reply and watched him bend down to his refrigerator and pull another bottle out. The view of his behind even clothed in towel did nothing but send Sara's mind further down into the gutter than it had already gone at the sight of Nick half naked. As he looked up he locked eyes with her and stopped his motions, after a few seconds he stood up straight and opened his new beer before sitting on the arm of his armchair, "So… what's up?"

"Um…" She gritted her teeth and placed her keys on the table near to where she was stood, "I just wanted to say that…" _Come on Sara get a grip, just ask him if he wants to go out some time…_ She stared at his chest, _Or if he fancies a quick… NO! Sara just…_ She pressed her lips together _…just grow some balls Sidle_. "I'm sorry I acted like a bitch this morning."

Of all the things Nick was expecting her to say, _that_ wasn't one of them. "Oh… you weren't acting like a bitch." She raised an eyebrow in his direction "Okay so you were a little cold but not a bitch." He added running a hand over his hair causing a few droplets of water to fall onto his chest again.

She bit her lip, her eyes watching the progress the few drops made down his abs before looking around his apartment knowing full well that if she continued to stare at him then she'd never be able to say what she wanted to. "Yeah well, I'm sorry…" She sighed looking at his CD collection.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Huh?" She asked looking at him but then staring back at her surroundings.

"You don't seem to be able to look at me." He started; his beer now back on the table and his arms crossed over his chest. Scratch that his toned arms crossing over his rather sexy equally toned chest from which the water droplets had somehow edged their way under the towel in the exact direction that Sara herself wanted to dive.

The second Sara caught his gaze she knew he'd said it on purpose and her cheeks started to flush deep red. She was annoyed that he seemed to be able to derail her and disrupt her thoughts with one or two words. A frown crossed her face and her lips seemed to have pulled into somewhat of a pout something that Nick couldn't help but think was absolutely adorable.  
Sara looked down at the floor wishing more than anything she had the confidence to say what was on her mind, she was fed up of looking like the quiet mouse, ever since Hank, she'd been scared to show anyone how she felt. She was pretty sure that Nick wanted her as much as she did him so why didn't she just come clean?  
_Yeah Sidle why don't you?_  
Another frown and she let out a loud breath looking up at Nick.

"You know what? Yes…"

Nick raised his eyebrows looking a little perplexed, "Yes?"

Sara nodded a few strands of hair falling out of her bun, her freshly washed hair that was now drying and already forming her trademark curls. "Yes."

"Yes what?" He asked after a brief pause.

"Yes I have a problem."

"Oh…" He nodded this time and his eyebrows went up again expectantly, "Okay then… what's up?"

"This morning…" She began.

A look of realisation flashed across his face and it was his turn to sigh, "Sara I already apologised for my actions, I'm sorry okay? I should never have…"

"I'm not." Sara told him simply, her legs were shaking, her palms were sweaty and her heart was beating faster than she thought was possible, god what was she; back in high school?

"…taken it that far and I should not have… wait a minute you're not what?" Nick asked realising for the first time what she'd said.

"I'm not sorry for what happened this morning." She told him holding her head up a bit higher. "I-In fact the complete opposite." Her eyes fell on Nick's expression, which at the current moment she couldn't read, she was unsure how he was going to react and for a second she wished she hadn't spoken up. Maybe Warrick had been wrong and Nick was just reacting to the situation this morning, they had been play fighting all through the shift and they HAD been very close to one another. "I uh… I wanted it to happen, I've wanted it to happen for a long time and well…" She gauged his reaction, which still wasn't very much other than him staring at her face. "…and well this is going totally wrong, I'll just go."

"No wait!"

His voice surprised her; she was near to the door and his armchair when he finally spoke up. She stopped and swallowed; the noise seemed almost deafening to her own ears. On some plain she was aware of Nick standing up and moving over towards her but on another she wasn't sure how he got up or how and when he got so close to her. His chest was staring right at her and he was inches away from her.  
Nick's hand touched her arm, tugging gently to pull her round.

"Sara." He spoke softly, his voice slightly husky.

"Yeah?" She asked praying that her voice wasn't giving away just how scared she was.

"Did you mean that?" He asked both hands on her arms now.

It was all she could do to nod but after another small silence she looked up at his chest, her outward exterior completely defying how she felt inside. "Yes."

"Look at me." He asked.

_God Sara why couldn't you have just stopped talking 5 minutes ago?_ She bit her lip and tilted her gaze up slightly, jumping when she felt Nick's fingers tilting her chin the rest of the way. The second she looked into his eyes she felt the flush in her cheeks rising again.

"Did you mean that?" He asked again, his voice soft.

She hesitated for a second before nodding again, "Yes." She repeated.

His eyes traced over her features, her perfectly manicured eyebrows, and her eyes with only a sliver of make-up on them, her soft lips that hid that tiny gap that he was so fond of. As he ran his thumb over her cheek she sighed and leaned into his touch before her eyes flickered open again and looked at him expectantly.

Sara's arms were hung down by her sides, feeling like two huge lumps of lead before she decided she had to do something with them and pressed her hands between them, looking down at Nick's chest as her hands fell on smooth skin. She was surprised to see Nick close his eyes as her hands traced over his chest before gently tracing his abs. She pressed the skin lightly and began to explore more thoroughly; over and up his sides and down onto the lower part of his stomach making him shiver slightly. She smiled realising that was the same sensitive spot that she couldn't stand to have touched. Nick's hand hovered over her hair before his hand trailed through it, pulling it free from its band, allowing it to fall over her shoulders and frame her face.  
Her hands trailed over his chest again, still on their journey and she felt Nick press his lips onto her forehead drawing a sharp breath as her fingers found the small circle of nipple and tweaked it gently.

Deciding he'd had enough of the space between their lips, Nick tilted her head up again and pressed his lips to hers in a short kiss that left both of their lips tingling and both expecting more. Nick watched Sara for a reaction that told him to carry on and saw her lips were still pursed form the last kiss, her eyes half closed and her cheeks flushed only this time not from embarrassment. He couldn't help the smile that played on his lips as he leaned down again and captured up her lips once more. Sara pressed forwards slightly trying to get more of his touch and as she did so, she fell gently against his chest and sighed contentedly at the warmth that radiated from him. As if sensing her feelings, Nick slid an arm around her waist, his other resting on her neck whilst his hand grabbed handfuls of her hair as the kiss slowly but steadily deepened. Sara flicked her tongue out over Nick's lips tracing the outlines of them before letting out a small barely audible moan as he touched his tongue to hers before closing his mouth around hers, sucking gently drawing another slightly louder moan from her.

They both broke apart breathing slightly fast, neither of them moving. Sara's eyes had become so dark with arousal that they looked almost black, Nick's mirroring their transformation. "Wow." He murmured.

She drew her lip in-between her teeth before leaning back towards him, his arms closing around her again as hers slid up his back and around his neck.

Neither of them planned it but both wanted it so when they found themselves pressed up against the wall outside Nick's room, with only Sara's thong and bra and Nick's towel between them, neither stopped their actions. They tumbled onto Nick's bed a flurry of arms and legs and warm kisses as Nick started a trail over Sara's neck; licking, kissing, then gently nipping at and sucking her pale skin; marking it, making her his. She bit back a groan as he maintained his assault and he couldn't help but grin that he'd already found a weak spot but he knew he couldn't stay there forever and trailed the tip of his tongue down over her collarbone.

Sara could not help but wonder if she'd found heaven as Nick's tongue found it's way over her body and found every single sensitive spot. Every inch of her body was tingling and before she had time to contemplate what was happening they were on Nick's bed and he was pressed against her.

There was definitely no going back now.

**CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI**

Gil Grissom sighed looking over the mountain of paperwork that was accumulating on the corner of his desk. He picked up the small white cards with the night's assignments on and made his way slowly to the break room. Greg was bouncing a small ball against one of the walls, Warrick was arguing on the phone gesturing wildly and Catherine was sat watching him. He frowned noticing two members of his team were AWOL. As Warrick turned round, Grissom waved the cards at him. He nodded and turned round again.

"Goood evening."

Nick waltzed in and grabbed the ball Greg was throwing before Greg hiself had a chance to. "Evening Greggo." He threw the ball over his shoulder and Greg had to jump to the side to catch it. He looked curiously over at Nick.

"What's got into you?" He asked.

Nick shrugged and poured hiself a coffee before leaning back on the nearest counter, covering his smirk with his mug. He felt himself lurch forwards and almost lost his coffee over his shirt as Warrick slapped his hand on his back,

"Nicky! How goes it?" He asked grinning.

Nick considered his answer; "It goes…"

"Good evening."

Sara walked past Greg and Grissom into the break room and smiled at everyone before pushing herself in between Nick and Warrick and pouring herself a coffee. Warrick looked down at her head and then up at Nick who was once again hiding a smirk behind his coffee mug.

"Evening Nick." She said quietly, turning round and looking over at Grissom expectantly.

Nick cleared his throat and nodded, "Evening."

Grissom stared at the two late arrivals and frowned not unsure that something wasn't going on between the two what with the previous nights activities and then arriving late together…

"So what we got this fine evening?" Catherine groaned, pulling herself up from her seat.

Snapping out of his reverie, Grissom looked at the first card, "Uhh let's see… Body in the desert."

"Well that's new." Catherine grumped.

"Ooh I want." Greg spoke up.

Grissom nodded, "I'll take that one with you then." He flipped the next card over after giving it to Greg, "We got a body in the woods oh and a truck that needs examining that a second body was found in nearby."

Warrick smirked, "Hey Nicky, Sara you like trucks, wanna take that one?"

Nick grinned and snatched the other card room Grissom, "Nah we're good thanks, but how about you and Cath take that one? It's quiet down there I'm sure you can get a lot of work done!" He winked at Catherine who was left red faced in the middle of the break room. "Later guys!"

Sara pressed her lips together before gulping down the rest of her coffee, "Later guys."

**CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI**

3:15 AM… Greg sighed and masked yet another yawn as he made his way towards the break room. Sara and Nick were sat laughing between themselves when he walked in. "What is UP with you two this evening?" He asked grumpily.

As he spoke, Catherine and Warrick walked in looking fairly filthy and slightly flushed.

"Look Nick…" Warrick began.

"…it wasn't…" Catherine continued.

Warrick took over; "It wasn't what you think…"

They both paused noticing Greg for the first time.

Nick and Sara started to laugh again and Greg who was stood between them sighed, becoming more and more confused as the seconds went by. He looked over at Catherine then Nick and Sara then Warrick and Catherine again only this time his eyes focused on a faint hand print over Catherine's right breast.

His face fell and he looked up at her, "Catherine what the hell were you two doing downstairs?" He said before his brain registered that he probably should have stayed quiet.

This caused Nick and Sara to explode into a fit of giggles and they both got up, "Whoever said work wasn't fun clearly never processed a truck for evidence before." Nick said raising his eyebrows at Catherine and Warrick before patting Greg's shoulder.

Greg watched as both couples turned and left, had he not been so tired he would probably have mentioned the hand prints on Catherine's ass but instead he just sighed and shook his head, falling down on the couch.

He frowned grumpily, work… fun… He looked at his watch again, "Yeah right, 3:30 in the morning and I'm stuck inspecting some guys underwear for…"

"Greg you ready?"

Grissom was in the doorway.

"Brass found the vic's car, it's being towed in let's go downstairs."

Greg groaned and pulled hiself up following Grissom, as he reached the stairs he heard more giggling and looked round to see Sara and Nick staring after him. 'Have fun' They both mouthed together.

Greg frowned, "Huh?"

They wiggled their eyebrows in Grissom's direction and Greg suddenly realising blanched, "Come on Greg this should be interesting." Grissom said enthusiastically

Just his luck, everyone else got to process a car with Sara or Catherine but him? Lucky old Greg Sanders? Sure, he gets stuck with Gil Grissom. He shuddered and hoped against hope that Grissom wasn't into men or jump suits.

-

-

**There we go sorry if it wasn't the ending anyone was expecting but I've been trying to think up an ending for ages and well this one just fell into my head and I just wanted to finish it…**

**Hope it's not a suckfest worthy of a vampire tale!**

**Until next time guys…**

-


End file.
